Together Alone
by cactus452
Summary: What's the point of living forever if you're all alone? Leah and Embry see they have more in common than they thought during a walk in the woods.


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, all characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

**Random little story that popped into my head**

**Together alone**

Leah was walking back through the forest after her latest patrol on two legs for a change, it took longer for her to get home this way but at least she didn't have to listen to the continual moping that was going through Jacob's head, even hundreds of miles away his 'woe is me, the love of my life is going to marry a leech' mantra was as loud as ever in the minds of the pack.

That, and everyone seemed to be blaming her for Jacob taking off in the first place.

Leah shrugged as she thought it over, sure she was a bitch, but at least she was honest, what no one understood was she knew exactly how Jacob felt, she was, or at least had been in that situation, and all she'd wanted was one person to tell her to snap out of it, but no one ever had, they'd been sympathetic, concerned, they'd told her she could do better, but no one had ever told her just how pathetic she was moping over a guy who couldn't love her.

Maybe if someone had been brutally honest when she'd needed it she wouldn't be the bitter bitch she was today.

"Sick of the voices too?"

Leah leapt a good foot in the air as Embry stepped into her path.

Taking a deep breath she calmed down her shaking limbs before she fazed and ruined another outfit.

"Christ Embry!" she growled "What is wrong with you?"

Not waiting for a response she carried on her way, her annoyance increasing as Embry fell into step beside her.

"Are you lost?" she had to ask after a few seconds of silence.

Embry gave a small snort of laughter "No, of course not."

"Then why are you walking near me?" she spat angrily.

Embry stopped and despite herself Leah stopped as well turning to look at him.

"I just wanted to chat." he mumbled to the ground.

Leah huffed "And you chose me to have a little heart to heart? Have you bumped your head recently or something?" without waiting for reply she set off towards home again.

Embry once again fell into step beside her but she didn't protest this time. After a few minutes walking in silence Leah's curiosity got the best of her.

"So why did you feel like 'chatting' with me of all people?" she asked.

Embry shrugged not really sure of the answer himself. "I suppose I just understand you better than the others." he said "And I was, maybe a little too, optimistic hoping you might understand me."

Leah scoffed "What could you possibly understand?" she growled, angry that he would assume such a thing.

Embry gave a dry chuckle "You know always assuming your life sucks more than anyone's is what makes people hate you more than being bitter about the fact your life does suck."

"Don't pull any punches will you Embry."

He just shrugged again "What, you can hand out brutal honesty but you can't take it?"

Leah bit her lip until she tasted blood to stop yelling at Embry, she entertained the idea of kicking his ass for a while until she had calmed down.

They continued on in silence for a while, Leah seething, Embry seemingly ignorant to the she wolfs anger.

"So what did you want me to understand?" she finally managed to spit out, still angry that Embry somehow managed to get under her skin so much, and angry at herself for wanting an explanation off him.

A tiny part of her half hoping maybe he did understand. After all he never just rolled his eyes like the others and told her to get over her issues, he never just ignored her when she was having a bad day, like now.

"I just know what its like to be alone." Embry mumbled "To have no one and to know you never will have."

Leah stopped dead looking over to find a hard, bitter look on Embry's face.

"You are so lucky Leah and you don't see it, you can never see the good." he growled angrily.

She had never seen Embry like this before, he was always so laid back and care free, so in control of his emotions and she felt slightly ashamed by her selfish behaviour.

"I know." she whispered almost to herself, it was only Embry's heightened hearing that allowed him to catch it.

"Then why do you always act like such a bitch?" he burst out.

Leah chuckled dryly thinking over how best to explain "Anger is easier to live with than grief." she finally spoke.

Embry rolled his eyes "Cliché Leah."

"It's true, I mean seriously you've heard Jake's thoughts about Bella and all that depression and sorrow, would you really want me to be honest about how I feel, about how a piece of me dies every time I see Sam smile at Emily. If I'm angry about it, it stops me breaking down, it stops me running away and being useless to everyone. I have lost so much in the past few years, and yes I could mope around being depressed about it, I could give into the temptation of just staying in bed all day and let life pass me by or I can bury that behind anger at the way life's screwed me over and keep going."

Embry was nodding slowly, taking in what she was saying. Leah was strangely grateful that he did actually seem to be considering her words.

"I'm never going to imprint you know." he finally said.

Leah felt the rush of heat that always flared when she heard that word, the thing that had taken Sam from her. But, it quickly faded when she saw the sad look on Embry's face.

"What makes you say that?" she asked making Embry jump a little at the soft tone in her voice.

He shrugged "It's just a theory really but I changed after Paul right, well everyone up to and including Paul has already imprinted and Paul imprinted on Rach."

Leah nodded slowly not really understanding where Embry was going with this.

"Well wouldn't it make sense that one of the next wolves to imprint would be on Rachel's sister?"

Understanding suddenly opened Leah's mind as she saw what Embry was saying.

"You think Rebecca is your imprint." it wasn't a question because Leah already knew that's what he was saying.

"Well I doubt she's Jacobs, and Quill imprinted on Claire, like I said its just a theory but it makes sense."

Leah was confused for a moment "But that doesn't mean you'll never imprint, infact it gives you a better chance if you know who it might be."

Embry snorted with laughter "You know Leah you make out you know everything but you can be really dumb sometimes."

She had to give him that one because she knew she was missing the point here.

"Rebecca is already married." Embry said slowly as though speaking to a small child "She has her life perfectly set out, Jacobs told me enough times she has no intention of ever returning to La Push, if she ever visited I'd have to steer clear just incase. I can never risk actually imprinting on her. I'd have to lock myself away knowing I could find my true love, soul mate, whatever, if I just looked at her."

He was trying to be nonchalant about it Leah could tell, but she could also see the pain in his eyes, a mirror to what she felt, the knowledge of being forever alone and despite her best efforts she felt a part of her soften towards Embry. She did understand that feeling, of being alone, of losing hope that you would ever find someone who would understand you and love you for you.

Embry was looking at the floor awkwardly waiting for Leah to respond.

"Even before you've imprinted on her you can't hurt her."

Normally Leah would have teased Embry about being so whipped, but now she felt for him, the poor guy looked sort of defeated.

"Come on Embry." she said the moment getting a bit awkward "You're never going to be alone alone, not like me. You've got friends people who care about you."

Embry gave a small laugh "You have friends too Leah, and you have Seth." he gave her a hard look "One day you will realise how good you actually have things."

Leah's lips quirked in a smile "One day I might, what I'm worried about is pushing everyone too far by then." she admitted.

Leah stumbled a little as Embry slapped her on the back "You worry too much, this pack is bound together, it will take a hell of a lot more than you're bitchy attitude to push them away."

"Thanks Embry." Leah laughed a genuine smile on her face as she felt lighter than she had for a while. Maybe her life wasn't as screwed up as she kept telling herself.

Sure she turned into a giant wolf had to fight vampires, had brought about the heart attack that d her father, and had the love of her life leave her for her cousin, but Embry had a point, she did have some good things in her life.

Embry gave her a wicked grin "I knew there was a nice person underneath all that attitude." he teased.

Leah growled playfully knocking him to the floor "Yeah and if you ever tell anyone we'll have one more thing in common." she warned her foot hovering between his legs. What could she say she was still a bitch!

Embry held his hands up in defeat "I'll not breath a word."

Leah raised an eyebrow offering her hand to help pull him back to his feet.

"Good." she said "It seems you're the best I'm going to get when it comes to someone who understands me it would be a shame to have to maim you."

Embry rolled his eyes "God help me." he teased.

The pair continued on their way home still ribbing each other mercilessly. But despite the banter both felt better being together, knowing they weren't quite as alone as they had believed.


End file.
